


A Different Thought

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, IDK if it counts as smut, Smut, You may or may not be human, i think, your related to Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: You were human. You ran, you played, you worked just like people. Only, that's not the case anymore.What happened? No one knows...but maybe he does. The only Avenger that still treats you as a human being. Vision.





	1. Prologue

A cold sweat drenches my body as the searing pain digs into my skull. I can't scream. I can't move. I feel the water entering my lungs as I attempt to breathe. The pain goes through the bone.

"AHH!" I wake up screaming. No sweat on my body, no tears streaming down my face. Yep, still the new me. The me I never wanted to be and will never want to be.

"(Y/N)?" I turn to the voice and see Vision phase through the wall to my right.

"There is a closed door, Vis." I state pointing at the closed bedroom door, bringing my legs up to my chest.

"I'm sorry. I wished to ensure your safety." Vision answers before pointing at the door and opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Thank you for caring, Vis. Just knock next time. Even if it is on the window or wall." I joke and a small smile quirks his lips.

"Are you okay?" Vision questions before walking closer to me.

"Just thinking about, you know, before all this." I said motioning to the room.

"Between your first memory and joining the Avengers?" Vision questions motioning to the bed. I move to clear a space for him as I nod.

"Talking has a chance of helping to eliminate the pain of memories that were experienced alone." Vision states matter of factly pulling a smile to my face.

"Vis, I have tried talking. I've seen all sorts of people who claim to be able to help and they have never helped." I answer looking down at the (F/C) bed sheets on my king bed.

"I was meaning to a friend." Vision answers grasping my hand.

"Are we friends though?"


	2. Chapter 1

"I believe that we are, by definition, friends." Vision states confused. I smile slightly before the fear of talking about it becomes all too real and a frown falls on my face.

"You can talk to me (Y/N)." Vision states before placing a hesitant hand on my shoulder.

"I know, it's just. If I talk about it to you it will become too real." I state pulling my legs closer to my chest and sighing.

***

"Girl, what are you doing?" I turn to (Best/Friend) and smirk goofily at them.

"Do you expect any different from me?" I question crossing my eyes. (B/F) shakes her head laughing as we walk along the street. A loud explosion goes off and we both go flying into the building next to us. Another explosion and the building falls.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping daisy." A masculine voice chants peacefully. My eyelids feel heavy as I try and open them.

"Wha- Where..." I wake with a start and try to move. Leather restraints stop me from moving and hold me to the metal gurney.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Careful you might damage something." I look to the voice but don't recognise the man.

"Who are you?" I question the man. My voice raspy from disuse.

"Ah, ah, ah. You will not be asking me questions Nightmare. You work for me now. You, work for Hydra." The man says untying the restraints on my arms.

"I am no..." I start to correct him.

"You are now!" The man forces my head against the gurney painfully but there's no pain.

"You are The Nightmare whether you like it or not. Hydra rescued you from the New York attack that you would have died in. You need to pay back that debt." He orders.

"B..." I start but seeing (B/F) tied to a wall with a firing squad aiming at them stops me short.

"Oh yes. She's failed the experiments that you succeeded with. We need to get rid of the evidence." The man says. The firing squad opens fire and (B/F)'s body falls forwards into the chains with no movement as crimson blood falls and drips from her body.

"(B/F)!" I yell and rip at the restraints. The creaking of metal is followed by a snap as I fall forwards onto the cement.

"Brilliant!" The man cheers. I try and move but nothing is working.

"Why? Why did you kill her? Why can't I move?" I question as full body sobs rack my body but my body not moving an inch.

"We killed her because she is a failed subject. I refuse to deal with failures." The man states as a group of men lift me back onto the gurney.

"You...you BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I swipe at him and get a hit to his jaw, knocking him off his feet and into the wall behind him.

"That a girl." He says laughing as he lifts himself off of the floor.

"Let. Me. Go." I seethe at the man.

"And waste such an amazing success? No. I will, however send you to tr..."

***

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" I turn to Vision as tears fall down my face.

"...no." I hesitate to tell him. Should I ask him? Would he help?

"Can I be of assistance?" Vision questions.

"I can't remember what happened after that. I always get to that same point and then nothing." I comment as the lump in my throat grows.

"Is there anything that I can do to help you remember?" Vision inquires as he wraps an arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side.

"Can you help me get my memories back? I don't care how just," I sigh in defeat before talking again. "Please help me." I whisper. Vision tenses before holding me close to him and rubbing my back as I start to cry.

"I can tell you what happened in the eyes of the Avengers, but I cannot retrieve your memories. By telling you your past events it may trigger some form of cognitive..." Vision starts before I put a finger on his lips.

"By telling me what happened I may remember. Short sentences, Vis. Short sentences," I quirk a smile and receive one in return as I remove my finger.

"Apologies. At the time you first started, I was Jarvis and I worked inside of Stark Tower and Mister Starks suits." Vision tells me as I relax in his arms.

***

"Sir, there is a masked person attacking a SHEILD convoy on 27th." Jarvis states.

"And they didn't send an invitation?" Stark jokes as he flies towards 27th to this masked person.

"Jarvis, scan for life signs." Stark commands as he looks at the carnage in front of him. Cars lay upside down with bits of road all over the place. Buildings collapsing all around the site.

"No life signs detected." Jarvis states.

"None? How can there be-" Stark is cut off as a fist collides with the helmet and sends him flying into a damaged wall.

"Jarvis, scan them." Stark says as he shoots at the masked person.

"Sir, the person has no life signs an..."

"What do you mean no life signs?!" Stark cuts Jarvis off as the person throws another punch. Stark grips their arm and throws a punch of his own knocking the mask off but getting kicked in the head as they break out of his grasp. The person stops and looks directly at Stark.

"You are the Iron Man. Stay out of business that is not yours to interfere with." The woman says. Her (H/C) hair surrounding her face as her slightly distorted American accent crawled into Stark's ears.

"Whoa, you don't..." The girl threw another punch as she ran at Stark and knocked him off his feet. When Stark stood up, the girl was gone.

"Jarvis, find out what you can about that girl." Stark orders as he flies drunkenly back to Stark Tower.

"Have you found anything yet, Jarvis?" Stark questions as he holds a glass of scotch in his hand and an ice pack to his head where a bruise was already forming.

"(Y/N) (L/N). Last seen leaving her home with (Best Friend) the day of the New York attack. She had not been seen since until her body was found 4 weeks after the incident and was buried at Green-Wood Cemetery." Jarvis states.

"But that was the same girl?" Stark says exasperatedly.

"It would appear so sir."


	3. Chapter 2

"Whoa, which pub did you go to?" Clint questions Stark as the Avengers assemble in the main room of Stark Tower's top floor.

"27th Avenue," Stark replies as he finished his scotch.

"What? You got beat up on a street?" Steve questions sitting down.

"Yeah by a dead girl." Stark answers as Jarvis projects the information.

"This is (Y/N) (L/N). Assumed to have been killed in the New York attack after her dead body was found 4 weeks after the incident. Earlier today, Mister Stark went to a scene where a SHIELD convoy was being attacked by a masked stranger," Jarvis says and projects an image of the masked person.

"This is what happened." Jarvis finishes before showing footage of Stark being beaten up and then a close-up on her face when the mask had been knocked off.

"So a dead girl isn't dead?" Bruce questions.

"It appears so but I could not detect any life signs on her an..." Jarvis starts.

"A dead girl walking." Stark interrupts.

"She can't actually be dead if she's still moving unless that's actually a robot of some description," Steve says thinking out loud.

"So the girl is actually dead and buried and this was someone's plan to do what?" Nat queried the 'genius'.

"My records show that the convoy that was attacked, was carrying a highly volatile blend of iridium hexafluoride, water and caesium. The compounds are separated in the container but if combined in the right quantities..." Jarvis started before an alarm cut in.

"Jarvis, what's going on?" Stark questioned.

"Sir, So...soomm one is t...t.t...t...t...tampering with my c...c...c...c...c...c...c...c...c...c...c...c...coding." Jarvis said as his voice became distorted and repetitive. Tony ran towards the mainframe with the rest of the team following close behind. Inside the main frame, the sound of sparking electricity and whirring machines could be heard but there was a quieter sound of tapping.

Tony put on a repulsor on his left arm as the group followed the tapping noise. They turned a corner and saw someone with a laptop sitting down, connected to the mainframe. Their hair covering their face as they type.

"What are you doing?" Tony asks sternly, demanding an answer.

"Hm, would you not just love to know Iron Man. What about you Captain of America?" The woman looks up with a smirk creeping onto her face.

"It's Captain America or Capsicle." Tony corrects and the girl's smirk just widens.

"Indeed." She says before punching Tony in the face sending him flying into the mainframes before she ducks under Steve's punch, kicking out his feet from under him. Nat ran at the girl and grabbed her around the waist throwing the girl over her shoulder.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's rude to throw your guests out." The woman said. She bowed before running out of the room. When Nat got out of the room the woman was gone.

"That was (Y/N). She is quite strong." Steve pointed out as the group sat in the main room watching the footage from the room. Tony having now fixed Jarvis.

"She looks real and very much alive." Clint points out.

"I was able to get readings for signs of life from her this time. She is alive." Jarvis announces.

"So there is a dead girl who is actually alive, despite being buried, and she has superhuman strength?" Tony questions rhetorically.

"Actually sir, she has more than just superhuman strength. It would appear that she, by all terms, is a replica of Captain Rogers." Jarvis notes to the group.

"Hydra?" Steve asks the AI.

"Most likely. The canister has stopped moving in a previously known Hydra base. However, that was several hours ago." Jarvis comments before another alarm goes off.

"What now?" Tony grumbles.

"There is a group of intruders in the tower on floor 13." Jarvis explains. The Avengers present, already in uniform, head down to the floor in question.

"When we get down there, Nat and I will take out anyone that is heavily armed while Tony ensures that no one leaves. Clint take out any newcomers and help to stop people leaving." Steve orders through the comms.

"You realise that if this is Hydra that she will probably be back right?" Nat questions.

"Yep." Steve acknowledges as the two of them open the doors from the stairwell to floor 13. There are no lights but the emergency red lights on and the rooms are dark.

They move cautiously towards the labs on this floor while checking all of the rooms they come across. The sound of crunching glass somewhere deep inside can be heard but nothing else. Steve opens a door to check the room when a fist collides with his face and a leg into the gut.

Steve gets off of the floor in time to dodge another swing from the attacker and get a punch to their gut. The person elbows Steve in the face before grabbing Steve's head and flipping him over their shoulder and onto the ground.

Nat rushes to Steve's aid and electrocutes the attacker. The person falls to their knees before kicking at Nat's knees knocking her over, ripping the person's shirt to reveal a metal arm with a red star on the upper arm.

The attacker grabs Nat's throat and lifts her off of the ground before Steve's shield hits the man in the face, knocking off the mask. The man dropped Nat and caught Steve's shield the next time he threw it.

"Bucky?" Steve asks as he sees the man's face clearly for the first time. Bucky throws Steve's shield at him but Steve moves out of the way and behind a damaged wall. The metal arm punches through the wall and grabs Steve yanking him back through it, destroying the remaining wall. Grabbing his shield, Steve throws it again but Bucky knocks it out of his way. The sound of the shield hitting someone is heard moments before Bucky is blasted out of the floor by Tony, letting light onto the floor.

"Well, we did get someone," Clint comments as he walks up to the group, looking at where Steve's shield is. There lay (Y/N) unconscious with a mark on her forehead where the shield had hit.


	4. Chapter 3

"Why was I there?" I question Vision as I look up at him, now laying on his chest.

"I do not know. When you were being questioned you never said a word." Vision admits hesitantly.

"So I was in the tower while Bucky beat the shit out of everyone for an unknown reason?" I question trying to make sure I was getting it right.

"Indeed." Vision states.

"What was I doing in the main frame?" I ask.

"I do not know. You may be able to answer that for yourself soon." Vision assures me.

***

"Ma'am, what were you doing inside Stark tower?" Steve questions (Y/N) who is sitting ramrod straight in her chair. Gaze directed straight at the wall

"Ma'am, the sooner you answer the questions the better for everyone." Steve tries. (Y/N) doesn't even blink. Her facial expression the same neutral it had been since she first woke up in custody. Steve sighs before getting up and leaving the room. Nat looks over to him as the guards go in to take (Y/N) to the glass cell on the hellicarrier.

"You okay?" Nat questions as Steve stands next to her. Both watching as (Y/N) does nothing but do as the guards tell her.

"I'm not okay." Steve sighs out. "She was there with Bucky. I want to know what she has been doing. I want to know what is going on that she needs to break into the tower and mess with Jarvis's coding. They have done medical tests on her and she is definitely (Y/N) (L/N) and definitely very human and very alive." Steve rants before he turns away from the window and walks out, heading for the kitchen with Nat close behind.

"So who was the person that was found?" Nat questions.

"That's the point. All of the DNA on both the girl that was buried and her," Steve says pointing in the direction of the holding cell they were just in. "Are both definitely (Y/N) (L/N)."

"But there are no two people on Earth with the same DNA, we need Bruce." Nat states before walking quickly towards the labs. Steve sighs and follows after the red headed assassin.

"Bruce." Nat says as she and Steve walk into the lab.

"Yes?" Bruce says looking up from his computer.

"Can you run tests on (Y/N)?" Nat questioned the dark haired man.

"Depends on what kind of test you want." Bruce noted.

"Anything that can distinguish who she is. DNA, fingerprints." Nat explained.

"I could but why? Have they not already done these tests?" Bruce queries.

"They have but both the girl in the cage and the girl that were buried are both confirmed to be (Y/N) (L/N)." Steve started.

"We think you'd be able to differentiate which one is actually (Y/N)." Nat concludes while sitting on the bench Bruce is sitting at.

"I can try my best." Bruce says as he gets up and starts hunting around to get different equipment from around the lab.

"I assume," Bruce starts before something falls on his head and he yelps in pain. "Ow, I assume she is in my usual accommodation."

"Yeah," Steve sighed as he followed Nat and Bruce down to the glass cage. The walk seemed to go on forever as they walked through the numerous metal halls. They reached the door to the room just outside of the cell when they were stopped by some agents.

"Sorry, no one is allowed in or out." The agent says with his hand against Bruce's chest.

"I'm here to run some test's on the girl by orders of Director Fury and they are here in case of a code green." Bruce exclaims. The guards look between each other before grudgingly getting out of the way and letting them in. The girl stands ramrod straight in the centre of the glass cell unmoving.

"Hi, I'm here to run some tests on you," Bruce says kindly as he opens the glass cell and walks just inside.

"You're not much of a talker I assume," Bruce comments as he readies a needle to take her blood. As he was about to ask for her arm, (Y/N) pushed her arm up with the sleeve already rolled up revealing her elbow. Bruce, a bit shocked, took enough of her blood to do any experiment that he needs to before putting it away with his other equipment.

Bruce grabbed out some swabs and took saliva as well as some hair and skin samples to test. Once he had all of the samples away he grabbed his equipment so he could leave.

"There will be no difference," (Y/N) whispered. There was a sudden commotion to record any information that the girl would hand out.

"And why do you say that?" Bruce asked. The girl said nothing and didn't move a bit. The agents and scientists left, hoping that she may talk with the few people in there.

"(Y/N), why do you say that?" Bruce asked again, slightly nervous about standing inside with her now. The girl said no more and continued sitting uncomfortably still. Bruce sighed and left the cell. Nat, Steve and Bruce were exiting when they heard her say one more thing.

"Because it's the same." Her voice a barely audible whisper. Before anyone could question her further the doors shut automatically. Bruce sighed as he looked at the metal doors.

"Come on, Doctor Banner," Steve encouraged. The three walked off to the lab where Bruce immediately started running tests.

"How long will they take?" Steve asked walking around the stark white lab.

"24 hours tops. I am going to run all of the possible tests that I can with what I have and give you a better idea of who she is," Bruce explained as Tony walked in.

"Hi guys," Tony spoke out as he put a ship into one of the computers.

"Tony can I borrow, Jarvis?" Bruce asked looking at the first blood sample.

"Sure, Jarvis." Tony said to the AI.

"Yes sir," Jarvis questioned from the computer.

"Help out Jolly green." Tony said putting a nut in his mouth and eating it.

"How can I help Doctor Banner?" Jarvis asked.

"Can you have a look at this and tell me the exact ion concentration?" Bruce asked plugging the sample into the electronics.

"I can't give you an exact concentration but I can confirm that this blood in an identical match for (Y/N) (L/N)," The Ai started.

"But, I sense a but," Tony commented.

"As I have been trying to say since the first encounter with (Y/N) this blood confirms that there is too much metal in her body for her to live. This blood contains twice the deadly amount of iron and 50g of mercury. She should be dead." Jarvis explained.


	5. Chapter 4

"I hear you've got some information," Fury says as he walks into the lab where Tony and Bruce are talking quickly and with lots of scientific jargon that no one else has a clue what they are saying.

"Yes, well that girl can't possibly be alive." Tony snaps at Fury.

"Why do you say that?" Fury questions sarcastically.

"Sir, she has lethal levels of metals in her blood. She even has very low concentrations of vibranium and exceptionally high levels of adamantium." Bruce explains.

"That's what my shield is made of isn't it?" Steve questions from the wall.

"Vibranium yes. Adamantium was used to cover the bones of a mutant some years ago as well, it is the closest synthetically made metal that comes close to vibranium." Bruce explained.

"Are you talking about the Wolverine, Doctor Banner?" Fury asks.

"Yes. He was a test subject to discover the effects of adamantium. She has the most I have ever seen in a living person's blood. She shouldn't be alive with that much inside of her." Bruce noted.

"Is it possible that she is a mutant that can control metal?" Fury asked.

"No, it would still kill her. Can I run some x-rays and CT scans on her? It may be that there is something inside of her that is causing it." Bruce questions.

"Unfortunately not Doctor Banner. She is being moved to a better holding facility later today and we can't run the risk of her escaping." Fury notes.

"Good work." Fury says turning to leave.

"That's not the only problem with this girl." Tony comments.

"What else could there be?" Fury inquires.

"This, Jarvis." Tony calls out. Jarvis projects an image of two hair samples.

"The hair on the left is from the girl that was buried and the one on the right is from the girl sitting in the glass cell." Jarvis explains before zooming closer in.

"The buried girls hair is completely synthetic, not real." Jarvis explains.

"I know what synthetic means, continue." Fury snaps at the AI.

"The girl down in the cell has real hair. It is not synthetic and is alive at the roots as you'd expect in a human being." Jarvis explains.

"So?" Fury asks confused.

"(Y/N) (L/N), had cancer. She wore wigs to hide the fact that she had no hair. The girl in the cell has real hair and no cancerous cells in her body." Tony explains.

"Twins perhaps?" Nat offers.

"No, it wouldn't produce this extent of differences while having so many similarities." Bruce states thinking about what's going on.

"What if the girl in the cell were a clone of some sort?" Nat asks.

"That would explain the DNA being an identical match and the extent of the differences between, but it doesn't explain how she is alive with all of the metal in her body." Bruce complains.

"We need to find out how she is alive with that amount of metal in her blood stream. That may give us an idea of who she really is and may help future medical advancements," Brace says throwing drawers and cupboards open trying to find something.

"But to do that we need to get close to her and look inside of her body," Tony notes realising Bruce's thought process.

"What are you saying?" Fury inquires.

"These two girls are exactly the same and yet as different as you and me." Tony explains pointing between himself and Fury.

"One of them is real but the problem is which one. One has to be a fake and my guess is that it is the one in the glass cell." Bruce explains.

"So we need to find out a way of working out if she is real or fake when she won't talk?" Steve asks moving towards the three men conversing.

"Exactly," Tony exclaims.

"Well, it'll have to wait." Fury sighs, handing the group a mission. "Thor will be helping to retrieve Loki's staff. Just be warned though, he is a bit down at the moment as his brother is apparently dead." Fury says sending the Avengers in front of him on their way.

***

"I'm guessing that the mission was when you got your body," I attempt to work out.

"Indeed. It was when I was given a physical form." Vision agrees before he pulls me further up onto his lap before laying down so that we are laying on one another.

"I remember when I got out, I spoke to you. I got out just after you all got back from Sokovia didn't I?" I question as I lay a hand on Vision's chest.

"Indeed, we were a few minutes away from the hellicarrier when Fury called saying that there was a team of Hydra agents attempting to set you free." Vision states.

"But I don't remember a team. I remember most of that day. I remember one man, you and that's it." I say worried about my memory.

"That's because the team of agents weren't actually trying to get you out." Vision corrects.

***

"ALL PERSONAL! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL PERSONAL!" A feminine voice calls over the PA system as everyone runs every which way.

"Tony, we need you all on the hellicarrier now. Hydra is going after (Y/N)." Fury says down his ear piece.

"We're 3 minutes out." Tony replied. After 3 minutes, the quin jet landed on the hellicarrier and the Avengers walked out, still in uniform.

"Hydra are down on the same floor as her but haven't got through yet." Fury told the group before sending them on their way.

"I do believe that the team is simply a distraction." Vision states.

"Not likely." Tony answers as the Avengers head towards the cell their own ways. Vision phases down to the floor above the cell and sees a man helping (Y/N) out of the cell through the roof.

"Stop where you are," Vision states. The man turns and tries to punch Vision who phases through him before turning and knocking the man out.


	6. Chapter 5

(Y/N) threw a punch at Vision that went straight through him. When she went to throw another punch Vision grabbed her wrist and trapped her against the floor so he was pinning her down.

"You need to return to your cell or they will always see you as a criminal," Vision warns the struggling girl beneath him.

"I am no criminal," (Y/N) spits managing a kick into Vision's chest knocking him off of her. She scrambles up and runs towards the exit but Vision grabs her and forces her against the wall.

"You work for Hydra, they are a criminal institution." Vision notes having got (Y/N) firmly against the wall. Vision phases her hair into the wall so that she can't move.

"Hydra is not criminal unlike your precious SHEILD." (Y/N) hisses out as she tries to yank her head away from the wall.

"SHEILD has its faults but Hydra's goal is to rule the world without thought to those that are affected. They produce human weapons regardless of the persons choice." Vision rants softly, letting (Y/N)'s hair out of the wall.

"What do you mean 'human weapons'?" (Y/N) questions confused, no longer trying to attack Vision.

"They change people to create super humans that they control." Vision states, pointing at Bucky who is still unconscious on the floor at their feet. (Y/N) thinks very carefully about what she has just been told, looking at Bucky as she thinks.

"What about you though? You sound more like a computer program than a person." (Y/N) says defensively.

"That is because I was a computer program designed by Tony Stark." Vision answers taking a step back from the girl so that she could have freedom to move around.

"What are you?" (Y/N) asks moving closer to Vision and checking over his body, curious about him.

"I am an android. A robot meant to look human in form." Vision answers as he turns to watch (Y/N).

"Stand still. I want to see what you look like." (Y/N) scolds before talking softly. Vision stands still and (Y/N) walks around his body looking at his arms, legs and head. Back and chest as well.

"So you're made of a metal of some kind then, yeah?" (Y/N) inquires.

"Synthetically created vibranium." Vision answers. "May I inquire as to how you have lethal amounts of metal in your body and yet you are not dead?"

"Spoilers." (Y/N) answers as she turns away from Vision and putting Bucky over her shoulders.

"(Y/N), think about what I have said. You will realise the truth." Vision calls out to the girl as she starts to walk away. (Y/N) stops and turns around to Vision hesitantly.

"I already know the truth. I know it can't be changed and I understand everyone has their own opinions. Our opinions are very different...I never got your name," (Y/N) says in realisation.

"I am the Vision." Vision answers.

"Vision," (Y/N) repeats thoughtfully. She repositions Bucky who groans a slight disapproval at the movement.

"Please think about it, whether you agree or not," Vision implores.

"I'll see you around Vision." (Y/N) states nodding her head in acceptance and in goodbye before turning and leaving the hall, leaving Vision alone to wait for the Avengers to realise that Bucky was here and that she is already long gone with Bucky.

***

"Did you already know when you told me about the human weaponry?" I question Vision, sitting up and looking down at him. I watch his eyes as they flicker over my face checking for any underlying question.

"I had my suspicions but I had no valid proof or evidence to support my theory." Vision starts his eyes settling so he was looking at mine.

"Vis, yes or no. Did you know at that time?" I ask softly as I straddle him so that he can't move away as he promised not to phase through me. Vision sighs in defeat, eyes never leaving mine.

"Yes," Vision says in defeat then closing his eyes and relaxing his head back so he isn't look at me.

"Vis, why didn't you say you already knew?" I ask moving into a position that meant I was laying over him so that he can't look away from me.

"When you attacked Mister Stark, you had no life signs. The coding you altered meant that I would get life signs on a body with none but I am unsure if that is what you were meant to be doing or not but, I was concerned that you would reject me if you knew that I knew." Vision answers.

"You thought I'd say no because you knew I wasn't human? Oh, Vis. You are the only person that treats me like I'm human at all." I whisper to him. A smile graces his lips as he looks me in the eyes again.

"It is because you are mentally human." Vision explains.

"As are you, Vis." I admit giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaning back so I am sitting on him again. Vision sits up and moves back so that he is leaning against the headboard of the bed with me still sitting on his lap.

"Why do you believe that I am human?" Vision asks running a hand along the side of my face.

"Everyone is human, just to different extents. You feel pain, you feel loss. Joy, sorrow, contempt." I start. "That makes you more human than a psychopath, not naming anyone *cough cough* Tony *cough cough*."

"Tony is n...okay he is slightly a psychopath." Vision agrees chuckling. I laugh along with him for a while before a memory passes my mind.

"What is it, (Y/N)?" Vision asks concerned.

"I just remembered something," I whispered thinking about it.

"What have you remembered?" Vision asked turning me so I could face him.

"My grandfather. He, he needs my help. He needs the Avengers help." I stammer put as I try and get up.

"(Y/N) stop. There is nothing you can do in the middle of the night." Vision comments holding me closer to him so that I can't move.

"He's family, Vis. I need to help him. No matter what." I state as I force myself out of Visions grip and out the window.


	7. Chapter 6

"Vision, where's (Y/N)?" Steve questions.

"She left the tower at 2:13 am." Vision answers as he phases through the wall.

"Why did she leave? I thought she was trying to remember what happened to her?" Bruce questions as he sits down to have a coffee holding some results from previous tests.

"She was, but last night she remembered something about her grandfather and left the tower to help him." Vision explains.

"I'm glad the kids remembering. We still haven't worked out how she is still alive though," Tony notes as he walks out from behind the bar and dropping down onto one of the couchs.

"Yeah, I have her latest blood results here. Her red blood cell count is deadly low. She should be dead just looking at that," Bruce notes handing Tiny the results.

"That girl is just a living zombie." Tony laughs before elaborating. "She has no platelets, 20% oxygen in her blood, 23g of mercury, 50 times the lethal amount of iron and 20g to 30g per 100g or adamantium in her blood."

"How much is a lethal amount of mercury?" Nat inquired.

"28 micro grams. She has almost 850 000 times the lethal amount in her blood." Tony said now laughing like a maniac.

"I do not believe that is something worth laughing about," Vision said angry at Tony.

"If she were going to die from heavy metal poisoning, she'd already be dead." Tony explains out of breath.

"Ignoring him, how good was her new memory?" Steve asked Vision standing well away from Tony.

"I do not believe that this memory is a good one. She seemed very anxious and worried about her grandfather's safety and mentioned that he would need the Avengers help." Vision notifies.

"And you let her go?!" Tony exclaims falling off of the chair no longer laughing.

"Why did you let her go?" Steve asks worried.

"She said that he was family and that she needed to help him. No matter what," Vision answers. "I could not be asked to keep her here."

"We need to find her ASAP." Steve points out. "Suit up,"

The group leaves their food and drinks or whatever they were doing running to their rooms to get ready. Vision phases back into (Y/N)'s room and looks around to see if there is anything that could possibly say who her grandfather is.

"Vision, you okay?" Nat's voice questions.

"Could we not look at her DNA and find a match for her grandfather?" Vision asks.

"It would decrease the time required to try and find her if we know where she is going. You're a genius, Vis." Nat exclaims running towards the labs while Vision just phases through the walls.

"Okay, (Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N) ah here we go," Nat grabs the vial of (Y/N)'s blood and does a basic DNA test and running the results through the computer, finding a match for her parents and then running that DNA for grandparents, specifically the men.

"Okay, I've got the address for one of them but the second is deceased," Nat explains as she prints it off.

"Hold on tight," Vision says as he grabs Nat after she grabbed the sheet. Vision phased towards the roof with Nat stopping once phasing into the quin jet.

"Wow, that's weird," Nat commented.

"We need to go to this address," Vision offered as Nat handed Clint the address.

"Why here?" Clint inquired.

"It's her only living grandfather," Vision explained. Clint just shrugged and with the Avengers all on the plane they took off, heading to the address.

"I'll go down and ask if they've seen her," Stark announces as he flies down onto the street below and walks up to the house.

"Yes?" An older lady asks opening the door.

"Hi, do you know (Y/N) (L/N)?" Tony inquires.

"She was my granddaughter. She loved visiting us. She died last year killed Don emotionally," The woman explains as she leans heavily on the wooden door.

"Can I talk to Don please?" Tony inquires, looking indie the house and seeing picture frames everywhere.

"I'm sorry, he died 3 months ago." The lady explained, a tear starting to fall down her face as the thought.

"Thank you for your time," Tony says politely because of the man's death before turning and leaving. Tony watched the quin jet land and walks over as the door opens.

"Her grandfather is dead." Tony said as he walked into the parked quin jet in the middle of the street.

"He was the only living grandfather though," Nat explains moving from her place to stand with Tony and Vision.

"Who was the other?" Steve asks Nat and Vision.

"Ah," Nat looks at the paper in her hand.

"An army vet. Died in the war." Nat explains, looking up at Steve with apologetic eyes. Steve just nods and looks down at the floor.

"So it'd have to have been this one?" Tony asks.

"Not for certain. What was the name of the veteran?" Vision asks Nat.

"James Buchannan Barnes." Nat replies. Steve's head snaps up.

"Bucky?!" Steve questions.


	8. Chapter 7

"You know her grandfather?" Bruce questions Steve.

"He was at the Tower." Steve answers and Nat recognises who he is talking about.

"So her grandfather is one of Hydra's pawns?" Nat asks. Steve nods his head.

"Remember how (Y/N) took a canister from SHEILD, where did that end up?" Tony asks.

"Its last known where abouts was in an old Hydra facility on the edge of the city. It is approximately 5 minutes from our current location," Vision explains as Clint turns back around and starts the jet. Tony walks back out of the quin jet and follows towards the base.

A large and very damaged ware house comes into view and in the centre of a burned out section are two people fighting. Around the two is a large group of people with guns that look up when they hear the quin jet.

"Tony, a bit of cover would be nice." Steve notes. Tony drops down and takes out a group of Hydra agents so that the team can get out of the jet.

"It's (Y/N) and Bucky fighting. Hydra agents won't step in unless Bucky looks like he is going to lose," Steve explains as the Avengers head into the ware house.

Your POV

I duck under the metal arm flying at my face and use it to flick my legs up and kick Bucky in the face. He stumbles a bit before throwing a punch to my stomach. I dodge it but get hit by his elbow in my jaw.

"Bucky. Stop. Please," I beg him. He doesn't flinch or even react to my words. He's the Winter Soldier now. I duck under his arm again landing on my hands and use my legs to kick his chest, forcing him back into the wall behind him. I realise I've pushed him too far away as he grabs out his guns. I sprint for cover as bullets rain down upon me.

Hiding behind a pillar, I fight the few Hydra agents there as they try and restrain me. I go to check where Bucky is as the sounds of gunfire stop to see a grenade land next to me. I sprint out of the way but still get hit by the blast, forcing me into an already damaged wall.

"You belong to Hydra," Bucky snaps as he grabs me around the throat lifting me off the ground.

"I belong to myself," I spit as I kick at his groin. He drops me on impact and I kick his face as hard as I can knocking him off balance and onto the ground. He gets up quickly and gets a punch to my jaw stunning me.

I feel punch after punch into my gut and my arms and legs being snapped but I still manage to head butt him in the nose, breaking it. While he's blinded from the hit I try and crawl away from him to hide behind some cover while my body mends.

An arm grabs me and yanks me back. I turn and see a very angry Bucky ready to kill me when a shield hits him in the head forcing him off of me.

"You should not have gone on your own," I turn to Vision as he picks me up off of the ground and onto a stable part of the roof.

"I couldn't just leave him, Vis. He will be forced to do something that he wouldn't do under normal circumstances and he will be in trouble for it. I couldn't just leave him." I explain as my body finishes fixing the injuries I had sustained. I drop back down from the roof and land on top of Bucky knocking him to the ground.

"You were injured. How are you not injured anymore?" Tony asks pointing at me.

"Magic," I say moving my hands like they are sparkles. Bucky grabs my leg with his metal arm and throws me into a wall.

"Seriously? I thought we already did the whole destroy all the walls thing." I say as Bucky stalks over to me.

"Tin man, leave the girl alone." Tony calls out as he blasts Bucky into the adjacent wall to me.

"Oops. I think you missed one." I say pointing to an undamaged wall. I get up and get tackled to the floor by Bucky.

"For the love of KFC, stop aiming for me!" I snap as I kick Bucky in the guts and punch him in the face until he is on his back. I stand up and see Bucky unconscious on the floor at my feet. My left arm severely damaged, again. As well as my chest having caved in.

"How are you standing?" Tony asks as Steve carried Bucky onto the quin jet where Nat helps to restrain him.

"I'm sure I have already answered that. Magic," I answer again with more sarcasm before Vision helps me to walk to the quin jet.

"I can't be bothered with people today," I grumble. I can feel Vision smirking so I look to him and see the biggest smirk of mischievousness since Loki.

"Oh dear, for the love of chocolate sundaes don't let me die!" I cry out as Vision lifts me off the ground and starts to fly back to the tower. As we lower down onto the roof I get ready to stand on solid ground but end up going through the floors until I'm in my room.

"You did say that you did not wish to deal with people." Vision points out with humour in his voice.

"Who taught you how to be sarcastic?" I ask and Vision just smiles happily.

"Are you okay, though, (Y/N)?" Vision asks honestly.

"I dunno. I'm tired and I feel kind of injured." I say pointing at my still healing chest. Vision smiles as he places his hands on my shoulders.

"I am glad that your humour and personality have not been damaged. I hope that your body will heal quickly." Vision says going back to his normal way of speaking. I sigh a bit as the emotions all start to hit me. As all of my memories start to return, what I had done under Hydra's control. What they had done to me when they were training me. All of it hits at once and my knees buckle and I fall to the floor.


	9. Chapter 8

Vision held me close as we knelt on the floor. My body almost healed from the fight with Bucky, but I feel the sudden overwhelming sense of dread and emotional pain is killing me. I tried to cry but tears won't fall and they never will again.

"What's wrong, (Y/N)?" Vision's voice is soft and caring and it makes me feel worse. His voice the polar opposite to my past.

"I just want to forget again. It's all so vivid and it, it's scaring me." I whimper as Vision sat down and I remained in my kneeling position on the floor in his arms.

"Can I do anything to help you?" I shake my head against Vision's chest as he asks.

Unless you can turn back time, no." I whisper. There are so many things that I want to know though and so many that I want to forget. I want to see how much this body can do, how far it can go, but I fear that people will find out and I'll be rejected.

"I'm afraid, I cannot change time but I can be of comfort if that is of any help," Vis states.

"I wish I knew what this body could do," I whisper to myself.

"And how would you mean that?" I blush profusely as Vision questions me.

"I... uh, I don't know. Kind of, you know, a general query as to what a syn-" For an A.I. controlled android, gods, Vision knows how to kiss. My brain goes over every moment, making note of all of the sensations. The feeling of his lips; softer than expected, more human. His hand on my face; protective yet loving. His other hand moving down my back... whoa, where are you going?

"I apologise fo-" Vision starts to speak but curiosity wanted to know if kissing the android first works the same way. His hands work their way around my waist, pulling me into his chest.

"You tensed. That is a sign of uncomfort in humans," Vision notes confused, while he holds me close as I straddle his lap.

"Yeah, humans." I point out. Vision looks at me like I'm crazy and all I can do is pull a funny face.

"Are you sure you were ever human?" Vision asks smiling.

"Definitely not a normal one," I admit proudly.

"Why, may I inquire, did you tense then, (Y/N)?"

"I wasn't expecting you to do, that, and I don't know if this body can," I started, motioning to my body. "Well, that."

"There are numerous ways unto which one can..." I cut Vision off.

"That works really well... I need to do that more often," I admit as Vision lifts me off the ground and playfully drops me on the bed.

"It works both ways dear," Vision states.

"Dear? That's a new one," I mock. Vision lays a chaste kiss to my lips, distracting me.

"Holy mother of chicken nuggets. What did you do?" I question surprised and jokingly, the smile that crosses over Vision's face tells me he knows I'm not worried.

"As the female protagonist says 'spoilers'," Vision quotes as he runs his hands over my unclothed body and I can see his brain working hard to work out something.

"Did you vaporise my clothes?" I ask. Vision smiles before running his hands down my side.

"I may have done some form of destruction, yes." Vision admits. I look at my body and watch where Vision runs his hands. The most sensitive parts are my scars. For some reason, they make me feel the most human I have ever felt.

"Do they hurt?" Vision asks as his fingers trace one of my scars along my stomach. I shake my head as Vision looks up at me. His mind seems to stop whatever it is he was doing and his hands run over my body, tracing the scars down to my hips. He grips one of my hips tightly, the creak of bones audible. His other travels along my hip and against my clit.

"Ahh," I moan as I arch my back at Vision's touch, having not felt stimulation for some years, it feels great.

"As you put it, this body can do that," Vision mocks.

"Yeah? And everyone thinks you're innocent. I guess everyone's wrong at some point," I comment. Vision smiles softly as he rubs my clit with his thumb and he pushes a single finger into my body to stop me talking. I arch my back and meet every thrust of his finger; Vision latches his lips on mine as he forces a second finger then third finger into me. Moans escape my lips and into Vision's mouth as he pleasures me.

"Wha... no," I manage to gasp out as Vision pulls away from me, his fingers pulling out leaving an empty feeling as the tightness had started to form in my stomach. I watch as Vision repositions himself on the bed, him kneeling between my legs. I can feel my body panting and shaking in wanton anticipation and Vision's smile making me want to beg.

About to question him, Vision snaps his hips forwards and I feel him as he fills me, stretches me. A gasp escaping my lips, turning to a moan as he starts to thrust the filling feeling getting better each time. Despite my hatred, I'm starting to love this body.

***time skip cause I'm lazy and I was writing this in my Economics exam so I couldn't write the juicy stuff***

I wake up with my head on Vision's chest. I sit up and see my clothes still on my body, unmarked. Vision watches me carefully as I look around trying to work out what happened last night? Yesterday? Today?

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It is 7:30am. You have had 8 and a half hours sleep." Vision answered.

"What happened yesterday? After Bucky," I inquire.

"You started to have a break down as your memories returned. You became curious as to how far your body could go so I produced a virtual reality in your mind where you would have achieved a satisfaction to your curiosity," Vision explains.

"So what I think happened was a projection into my mind?" I inquire. Vision looks down ashamed as he nods.


	10. Chapter 9

"Are you sure that he is your grandfather?" I look at Steve and nod before looking back through the one way glass.

"What's your name?" Fury asks. Bucky just shakes his head looking at the table in front of him.

"I don't know. Where am I? Why am I here?" Bucky asks, voice frightened but unconcerned. Fury gets up and leaves the room before facing Steve and I.

"You're both crazy if you think he's the same as he was." Fury comments before waving his hand to let Steve through to interview Bucky. I take a last look before heading back up the tower, looking for Vis. I watch the light move as the elevator rises up through the tower, seeming to change speed as it goes.

"Hey (N/N)," Nat says walking into the elevator at the floor just below where I think Vision will be.

"Hey," The doors close and the elevator starts to move again.

"What's wrong?" Nat asks as the doors open again on my floor.

"Nothing, just tired." I comment before exiting the elevator. I walk towards the kitchen on this floor and the smell of very spicy food hits me in the face.

"Vis, I think you added to much spice." I call out as I walk around the corner and see Vision cooking.

"Are you sure?" Vis questions looking at the pots and pans in the kitchen.

"Yea, if someone else had walked in they may have chocked on the smell. Yet," I state before I take a deep inhale. "It smells great to me."

"Thank you, (Y/N). How do I know if I have put in to much of a particular substance?" Vision asks looking at the smoking fluid on the stove. I walk over and grab the spoon from his hand before tasting it.

"Mm. There is too much chilli but that tastes great, Vis." I say offering the spoon to him.

"I am unable to analyse a taste," Vision notes looking at the spoon as he took the spoon.

"You can't taste?" I ask unsure. Vision nods hesitantly and looks to the ground.

"It is like heat on your tongue with a slight burn and a slight pinch on your nerves. It then gets a little hotter and the other herbs and spices mix together and smooth out the pinch of the chilli and calm the burning feeling," I explain to Vision as I grab his arms and wrap them around my waist.

"That sounds enchanting," Vision explains.

"I can only just taste though. I can smell, hear and see but I can't usually feel and I can only just taste," I explain to Vis.

"What are you two doing?!" Vision lets go of my waist and we both turn and watch as Stark comes around the corner coughing and spluttering.

"How uncultured are you, Tiny?" I ask causing Vision to laugh slightly before going back to cooking.

"What? No. I'm the one who comes up with nicknames," Tony coughs out.

"Is that so? Is that because your ego is compensating for something? Is it a little, you know, small?" I ask. Stark starts to splutter in insult.

"You. Oh, you are evil," Tony says pointing at me. He turns away and walks back out of the room and I listen to Vision chuckling in the background.

"You are mean to Mister Stark," Vision exclaims wrapping his arms around my waist, still laughing.

"He deserves it though," I shrug.

"I forgot. You two are needed down with Tin Man," Tony mentioned putting his head around the corner before walking to the elevator.

"But the food will go cold if not eaten," Vision complains.

"It can be reheated, Vis. Come on," I say grabbing Vision's hand.

"If we are to be going down, then let's have fun," Vision comments and phases through the floor taking me with him. I reach the next floor down and Vision stops phasing through solid objects.

"Please give warning next time, Vis." I laugh as my heart races. Vision smiles and wraps his arms around my waist before continuing to phase through the floors until we are outside of Bucky's interrogation room.

"CRAP!" Clint yells jumping backwards as he turns into me.

"Language!" Steve scolds.

"Why did you need us down here?" Vision asks.

"He's asking for (Y/N)." Steve starts.

"Since Vision can phase through objects and thus not get hit," Clint adds.

"We thought it would be a good idea to send him in as well," Nat continues. I nod slightly before pushing past to enter the room but Vision grabs my wrist.

"You need to tell them, (Y/N). They need to know," Vision explains.

"That is not your decision to make," I snap before yanking my wrist from his grip and walking into the room.

"(Y/N)?" Bucky looks up at me and I can see hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" I ask sitting in the chair.

"My memories are iffy but I'm remembering things. But you're always there. Why?" Bucky asks.

"Because we were partners for the last 5 years. We worked for Hydra together," I answer.

"There's something else. What?" Bucky asks pleadingly.

"We were both experimented on and recreated to some extent. Me more so than you and we are related. I'm your granddaughter," I answer. Bucky's eyes widen in shock and he leans back in his chair.

"You're my... I have family?" Bucky asks scared before looking at his arm. I turn to the window and I see everyone leave the room except Vision.

"Don't worry. I'm similar to you," I tell him and he looks at me confused.

"I know. I remember watching as they did their experiments on you," Bucky says mournfully.

"And you did not help her? She is your family," Vision exclaims phasing through the wall angrily.

"VIS! Leave him alone," I state standing between Vision and Bucky.

"Do not defend this murderer," Vision growls.

"HE IS MY FAMILY VISION!" I snap at him. Vision looks at me angrily before phasing through me.

"You defend a traitor. You defend a murderer. And you won't tell the team..." Vision starts as I turn to face him I slap him.

"That is not your choice. It affects me and it is my secret. Don't come near me again. You promised you wouldn't phase through me as long as you cared for me, so stay the hell away." I snap before turning and storming out of the room heading for the roof.


	11. Epilogue

"(Y/N), are you okay?" I turn my head to look at Nat as she walks up behind me.

"Yeah, Vision and I had a bit of a fight." I say looking back out at New York.

"That explains why he's not talking," Nat says in thought. I see her sitting next to me out of the corner of my eye and feel her arm around my shoulders.

"What are you two fighting about?" Nat inquires.

"Never would have picked you as a gossip girl," I mentioned to Nat with a smirk.

"Well, what can I say?" Nat jokes sending us into fits of laughter.

"Seriously though, what's up?" Nat asks again.

"I have a secret that Vision worked out when I first met him but I don't want to tell anyone because most of the team don't treat me as an equal already but Vision says I have to," I manage to say without a stutter and my voice only breaking on the last few words.

"Well, you can tell me if you ever want a second opinion. You shouldn't be forced to tell something that you don't want to say though." Nat encourages.

"I am dead. Physically. My body was buried wherever the hell it was I was buried." I start before taking a deep breath. "When Hydra saved me in the New York attack, my body was so damaged because of a wall collapsing on me that I was dead when they found me."

"I don't get how you're here then," Nat says confused.

"My brain is still whole and very much still alive in my head but this," I motion to my body. "Is made of adamantium and small amounts of vibranium. It is made with artificially created skin cells and blood cells from my real body but the cells are developed from a mercury compound so as the cells die the mercury concentration increases."

"So, you're not physically human?" Nat asks. I shake my head.

"Physically, I'm a robot just like Vision. It's just that inside my head is a real human brain. My brain." I tell Nat as the sun begins to set below the concrete jungle.

"How does your brain survive?" Nat asks.

"It's in a specially created fluid that does numerous chemical reactions altering any substance that reaches it into oxygen, sugars and other required substances and gets rid of any that I don't need into my 'bloodstream'," I explain.

"That's cool, just don't let Bruce or Tony near you or they might get a little too curious." Nat jokes pulling a smile to my lips.

"(Y/N)?" My smile drops a little when I hear Vision behind me. Nat gives me an encouraging look before leaving the roof of the tower so that Vision and I are alone.

"I am sorry that I tried to force you to tell the team your secret." Vision starts, a little unsure.

"Go on," I push him.

"It is your choice if you wish to tell someone a secret that is yours and it is not my place to force you to do something should you not wish to." Vision walks closer to me as I stand up on the edge of the tower before stepping off of the wall in front of him.

"I wish for you to be able to forgive me and I understand if you say no to my next request but I would be content if you would agree." Vision states before nervously reaching behind himself and grabbing something.

"I have known you for three years and we have been together since you joined the Avengers two years ago. And you have made me believe that I am human in a sense as you are human mentally," Vision acknowledges as he reveals a small box and opens it as he kneels down.

"I would be honoured if you would do me the pleasure of becoming my wife," Vision asks. I nod enthusiastically in agreement.

***

"I did eventually tell the team I am physically a robot and they became more accepting of me, mind you, I think Vision glaring at them may have helped. I have been married to Vision for 5 and a half years and there is one other thing I am very happy about." I say.

"What was that?" the young child in front of me asks.

"Adopting you," I say as I hug the young girl in my arms before Vision joins the hug.

"What happened to great grandpa?" She asked.

"He now works with the Avengers as well and thanks to Vis, he can't be controlled by Hydra anymore," I tell the child.

"You were telling her the story again weren't you?" Vision asks.

"As I do every night," I answer as Jay falls asleep in my arms.


End file.
